Ammo Baron
The Ammo Baron is a buff cyclops military leader, and is one of the Barons of Sequin Land. In Risky's Revenge, he resides in a military tent in Baron Desert, from which he commands his army. His goal appears to be military conquest of Sequin Land. He wants to use Scuttle Town as a staging area for his new campaign, and to this end negotiates the purchase of the town with Mayor Scuttlebutt. Though a bit of a sleazy jerk, he is not overtly evil. Of the three barons, he alone does not attempt to fight Shantae. Additionally, his negotiations with the Mayor suggest he will sometimes choose diplomacy over bloodshed. Once he owns Scuttle Town, he renames it Ammo Town and grants all the townsfolk citizenship, giving them the same rights as citizens of his army. The Ammo Baron owns Battle Tower and uses it as a training compound. He stored his Magic Seal in the final chamber for any victor to claim. It's not clear if he really valued it that much and simply misplaced it - Barracuda Joe did not even recognize the artifact as important, and perhaps didn't recognize it at all. Though the Ammo Baron claims he doesn't need another girlfriend, he later makes a pass at Shantae. In The Pirate's Curse, the Ammo Baron appears in the beginning as he is destroying part of Scuttle Town to turn buildings into weapons. Shantae intervenes and wants him to stop, reminding him that the Mayor has 30 days to refund the sale (a box of cheap waxy chocolates, which has already been eaten) before the Baron can claim ownership, but the Baron chooses to fight instead and as such is the first boss in the game. He fights in a large tank that was a gift from his mother, and which fires missiles and cannonballs, the latter of which Shantae must deflect with her hair-whip to knock the Baron out of his tank and make him vulnerable to attack. Once he is defeated, however, Royal Guards from Sequin Land Palace come and inform Shantae that the Baron is the legal owner of the town, then place her under house arrest until they can administer punishment. As the game continues, Scuttle Town becomes fortified into a military fortress with long-range cannons co-constructed by the Techno Baron of Frostbite Island, and the Ammo Baron plans to conquer Sequin Land and the entire world from this base. One of the cannons becomes an important factor in Shantae's quest, first to reveal the Den of Evil on Frostbite Island and later to destroy The Pirate Master. In the ending, Shantae uses her powers to return Scuttle Town to normal, then forces the Ammo Baron to leave. He returns in Half-Genie Hero as an antagonist during the Sequins of Unfortunate Events! chapter. Shantae enters the Magic Carpet Race of Cape Crustacean to track down a suspected thief, and discovers the perpetrators, the Ammonian Army. Ammo Baron, unwilling or unable to kidnap the last of the magic silkworms, settles for stealing the magic silk carpets from the Crustacean Cape race circuit, to refurbish into flying uniforms for himself and his army. Shantae cripples his airship, fighting her way through his army, destroying the ship's power generator, and ultimately grounds the Baron himself in direct combat. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters from the Shantae Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Military Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Cyclopes Category:Allies of Great New Empire